1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated utility device having multiple uses particularly suited for outdoor activities.
2. Description of Related Art
Preparing for outdoor activities such as, for example, camping, can require a myriad of tools and/or equipment for an enjoyable experience. A combination integrated utility device that combines features in an effective and synergistic manner can offer much needed convenience and efficiency.